fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow War
Shadow War The Shadow War ignites by the Shadows. Broakkaou, the ruler of the Shadow Domain, is preparing to make a plan to capture all the best players and transform the best players into soldiers of the Shadow under his power. The Shadows-The Stages of Transformation When the Shadows captured a young girl, they took her away from her siblings. Her name is Lau Redd. No one knows what happened to her ever since she was with her siblings. She is forced to transformed into the Shadow being and is called by Broakkaou with the name--Shadow Princess. Her form seems to be permanent because she stays longer. She lost her whole youth time and reach her adulthood, making her life a very difficult situation. She is possibly the second victim who is captured by the Shadows. When the Shadows captured the best fighter, they took her feet in the Shadow teleportational portal from the down by the ground. After she disappeared, her partner is desperately looking for her everywhere. A few times later, she appears to be a Shadow among the Shadows. She is with Lau and Doan Hagen. That means she was possibly the third victim who is captured by the Shadows. When the parents of Sunny sent Sunny away to Zemo, they can not cope the pain and loss of their dearest daugther, Doan Hagen. They believed that they saw the Shadows killed Doan Hagen in the flesh. Some times later, she appears to be Shadow Sunny and obeys the Shadow King to eliminate Sunny. She may be the first victim. When Copycat is touched by the Shadows with a single touch, Copycat can feel what would have transformed her into the Shadows yet to be called whether Shadow Princess or Shadow Cat by Broakkaou. Copycat broke free from the control of the effects of the Shadow transformation in which she first time free from. However, Copycat explained that she has power to copycat herself many times no matter what when she was transformed. She defeated this with her copycat powers. However, the Trizen event reveals that she is not telling the truth to Zemo about how she defeated the Shadows and killed Broakkaou with something. Actually, she has a purpose to serve her own future to save her partner, herself, and others from the Shadows and acquires the power from the future before the Trizen event begins. When Rena Redd takes fight with her brothers against the Shadows, she is easily defeated by the Shadows and taken by it to the Shadow Domain. When her sister, Lau is freed from the Shadows, Rena is transformed into the Shadow and called the Shadow Princess by Broakkaou. Wars involving the Shadows, Zemo, and Cat Pack The history of the Redd family reveals that the Shadows took the young girl, the one who is causing her brother much more pain than the Shadows thought. Strong Boy is not letting it go and vows his revenge against those who took and hurted his sister, Lau. This explains why he is furious to fight against the Shadows with his painful memory of his missing sister. However, his brother and sister convinced him that is not his fault for not watching out for his young sister. They helped him fighting against the Shadows. The history of the Cat Pack reveals that Black Morphy Cat disappeared without an explanation or warning and Copycat blamed the Zemo for making Black Morphy Cat suffer and disappear. Copycat is shocked to see her partner as she realizes that the Zemo has nothing to do with it. She finally forgives herself for blaming the wrong people on the disappearance of Black Morphy Cat. She decides to sacrificed her life in an order to save the lives of people from the world including the Zemo and Black Morphy Cat. She is temporarily transformed into the Shadow form at the first stage of the transformation. She practically copycat every single copycats inside of herself to fight the transformation and end it, but she might able to transform back if she is trapped inside of the Shadow Domain. However, this did not show what happened after. In the new beginning of the life of Copycat, she looks at herself, wondering whether she is actually a Shadow or back to normal. She looks at the strange mirror in the future place as she wonders who she is. All she remember is her codename--Trice. What happened to Copycat is not revealed ever since the Shadow War and Trizen Event incidents. The history of the Hagen family reveals that the parents of Sunny are making their situation with the family worse than they thought. Sending their daugther, Sunny to Zemo, this upsetted her youngest sister and middle brother very much and the relationship between the parents and siblings begin to severe. The brother faces Sunny first and the fight is not bad. The youngest sister faces Sunny as the fight gets ulgier. The youngest sister feels offended by the Zemo, the ones who told her to wait when Sunny tell the ones to let her come in. This girl refused to accept the fact and lost her control by unleashing her massive amount of unimaginable hot temperature from her powers. No one knows why Sunny has problems with her siblings. Until the Shadow War begins, the Zemo learn the truth about how things get heated between Sunny and her siblings during the time with the Zemo. They realized that Doan Hagen is kept buried secret for long time and now revealed why she is killed and transformed into a Shadow. Category:War Category:Story Arcs